I See Dead People Oh Well
by ILoveShinyThings
Summary: A girl is found beaten at the gates of Ryozanpaku and it is up to the masters to heal her wounds on the outside and on the inside. summery sucks I know just read it please.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi. I only own my OC Sukiko Mimori. Also forgive me for spelling and grammar errors.

Name: Sukiko Mimori Age:25 Height: 5'2" Weight:110 lbs (50kg) Hair: Dirty Blonde Hair Style: Messy Eyes: Dark brown Skills: Telekinetic, Can see the dead

**Story Start**

**3****rd**** Person**

Limping down the road came a young woman beaten and bloody. She limped toward a large gate raised her bruised hand and pounded loudly. Ignoring the pain and standing on shaky legs she waited silently for a few moments. The pounded on the gate once more she grew weaker with each passing second. Finally the gate opened enough for her to see a beautiful girl of about sixteen. She managed to utter a weak plea for help before collapsing onto the hard cement.

**Sukiko POV**

I woke up but kept my eyes closed I was in so much pain but all I could think about was how warm I felt. I heard voices around me but they were not like the voices of the dead I hear so much in my mind I could tell these voices were real. I opened my eyes but clenched them tight as quickly as I opened them too bright. When I felt that my eyes were adjusted to the lights. I reopened them slowly what appeared before me was the unwelcoming sight of a huge tanned man looming over me I reacted quickly. "AHHH!" I backed myself away but was greeted by corner I looked around scanning the rather large room there were several of these huge men and only two females one of which was the adolescent from before. However, it did nothing to calm my already fragile nerves fear overtook me instantly. "Who are you people?," I could hear my voice trembling " Don't hurt me. I don't want to die again." I put my head into my knees and couldn't stop the tear that flowed free from my eyes. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder I was so frightened that I couldn't stop the scream that tore from my throat and the words that followed "LET ME GO! DON'T TOUCH ME! NO NO NO! I'M NOT GOING BACK! I'M NOT I'M NOT I'M NOT!" I felt a chop on the back of my neck and I slipped into the darkness "no no no no no no..."

**Akisame POV**

"AKISAME AKISAME! HELP! HELP!" Everyone hastily made our way to the front gate. If Miu needs help it's a huge emergency. When we got to the gate we saw a badly beaten woman wearing what appear to be just rags. "Akisame! Please help her." I bent down next to her to check her pulse and analyze her condition her pulse was faint but it was there. " We don't have much time. I have to work quickly. I picked her up gently and brought her to the nearest place the dojo. "Kensei get my bag." he nodded and returned in a few seconds I worked quickly.

**FF**

I wiped the sweat from my brow Miu seemed quite concerned for this lady. "So how is she? Is she going to be okay?" I nodded " Although I was a little skeptical at first I have managed to stabilize her condition. She had three broken ribs, a dislocated elbow, internal bleeding and a rather large gash on her back" The room became silent Sakaki was the one to speak first "Whoever beat her was trying to kill her" I nodded once again Miu needed assurance on her condition. "So she's going to be ok right?" "Yes Miu you don't have to worry anymore" We all turned our heads when we heard the young woman moan. Apachai who was already very close watching over the girl was now literally watching OVER her. This of course was not a very good idea. When she was fully concious and saw him she did exactly what I knew she would do "AHHHH!" she backed herself away from him and into a corner her eyes scanned across a room looking at each one of us and a look of pure terror came across her face. " Who are you people?," Her voice trembled violently "Don't hurt me. I don't want to die again." She placed her head on her knees and started to sob. We all exchanged looks of concern and I went over to comfort her. I gently placed my hand on her shoulder that was when she snapped. She let out a bloodcurdling scream and swung her fist out hitting me on my left cheek and if that wasn't shocking enough it actually hurt. "LET ME GO! DON'T TOUCH ME! NO NO NO! I'M NOT GOING BACK! I'M NOT I'M NOT I'M NOT!" There is only one thing I can think of doing at the moment I gave her a sharp chop to the back of the neck enough to knock her out but not hurt her. She still repeated her protest "no no no no no..." I looked toward the others. " I think it's safe to say that she has been through terrifying trauma. I'm afraid I might have to bind her down to prevent her from hurting herself or others." Sakaki looked unconvinced that she was that bad. "Come on Akisame she couldn't hurt any of us in her current state. Could she?" I nodded (Wow Akisame seem to be doing a lot of that huh?) and turned my head to show them the obvious shiner that adorned my face. A look of amazement crossed there faces. The elder spoke "HO HO HO! Akisame for her to do that o you. She must posses great strength coupled with the fact she caught you off guard my my this girl is just full of surprises isn't she. I like her." I rubbed my cheek "I'm glad to hear that elder." _That girl really packs a punch. _I looked down at her as she slept her short blonde hair fell in front of her closed eyes and framed her heart shaped face. She has pink lips the color of sakura petals. _She's beautiful...wait what did I just think._ I felt my face heat slightly. "Well I think I should really get on those binds." I quickly left for the statue room and leaned against the door. I knew I had to look like a tomato. I had to get my mind off of her. "Now where are those straps?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi. I only own my OC Sukiko Mimori. Also forgive me for spelling and grammar errors.

I put her on the board and strapped her arm then her legs down too it the design was simple yet I'm confident that it will hold her. I looked at her again her hands were beside her head. They were semi closed her head was turned to the side slightly to the left side. She looked harmless and innocent like a small kitten. I saw her eyes slowly star to flutter open and she looked at me slowly for a few moments trying to register what's going on. Her eyes widened when she realized who I was and tried to hit me but the binds stopped her effectively. She looked at them and Tried to move her legs she started to look nervously around the room I'm guessing trying to find the others but they had went back to their usually routines. She started to panic I tried to console her "It's alright I'm not going to hurt you." She looked at me with disdain and distrust.

**Sukiko POV**

My arms and legs are bound and this asshole is telling me that he's not going to hurt me what next is he going to tell me " I'm just gonna make ya feel good." Yeah I've heard that one before I sent him a death glare. "Let me go." I spoke in a low harsh whisper. He gave me a small smile but it wasn't like the smiles I have encountered it wasn't sadistic or spin chilling or lustful or sickening. It was just a smile it made me feel...weird. "Well I don't know if your going to try and hit me again." He turned his head and showed me the good shiner on his left cheek. I looked away and smiled smugly "Ha that'll teach you to mess with me." his smile faded away and was replaced by a confused look. "Miss I had no ill intentions toward you. I am severely sorry that you felt threatened by me." I got angry. "Why would I be threatened by you! You ain't nothin but a fuckin ugly stupid guy!" "Now now there's no need for insults or foul language young lady." In the doorway stood the men and women I saw before and then there was the one who spoke the old man in front. "Your not the one tied to a goddamn board. As long as I'm tied here I'll say whatever the fuck I want." I began to struggle against the binds again until I felt a sharp pain wrap around my torso I let out a gasp of pain. The asshole decided to put his hand on my shoulder. HE put his hand on MY shoulder. HE TOUCHED ME. "Take your hand off me." I was so angry I couldn't get my voice to go above a whisper. "Pardon me?" I glared at him. " Take your filthy hand OFF OF ME!" He slowly withdrew his hand from my shoulder. "If you EVER touch me again. I will **KILL YOU**." He sighed " Please listen I understand you feel very traumatized but all of us are just trying to help you."I looked into his white eyes. "Well I'm not bleeding all over the place anymore so I'm fine. Now let me go on my way." He shook his head. "As a doctor I cannot let my patient leave without knowing that they are healed completely." I sighed irritated. " Fine but can you at least let me go from these binds? I don't like to be tied down like this." " I'll untie you on one condition." I looked to the side away from his eyes. I knew it he's just like every other man "Just don't hit me again" My head snapped over to look at him in shock. " What?" He ignored me and just went on untying me. When my wrist were untied I sat up and rubbed them tenderly. He didn't tie them that very tight just tight enough to hold me down. How ever my struggling rubbed them a bit raw. The man went to untie my legs but I stopped him. " I can do it myself." He nodded. "As you wish."

**Akisame POV**

I watched as she untied her legs she rubbed them as well. "Please accept my apology." She looked at me baffled " What?" " I was not aware I tied them so tight." I guess she saw me eying her wrist and legs. " That wasn't you it was me. I struggled against them and they rubbed me raw. It's fine. Don't beat yourself up about it." I must say I'm shocked is she trying to make me feel better about it... "Although you can beat yourself up about tying me down in the first place." never mind " So who are you people?" I cleared my throat "I am Koetsugi Akisame Koetsugi."and she started to laugh at me. "Who do you think you are? Bond James Bond." I don't even care that she was laughing at me it was the fact that she was laughing that made my heart flutter and a small smile spread across my face. It made my stomach feel so sick but the good kind of sick that was when I realized I'm in love with her. To fall so quickly and so hard for a girl so visibly younger than I. I fear that I am going to have to keep these inappropriate feelings to myself. I am aware that this may not be the best thing to do but until everything unfolds I cannot risk any progress I might have already made with her.


End file.
